Gata en Halloween
by Minako992
Summary: La celebración de Halloween para este grupo será especial. Ahora que las chicas han conseguido a los Shitennou ¿qué pasará? Todo contado desde la perspectiva de la sailor del amor y la belleza.
1. Capítulo 1

Hoy es Halloween y decidimos reunirnos en el nuevo apartamento que había adquirido Darién, más cerca de la universidad donde estudiará Serena y un poco más cerca del hospital donde trabaja él. Había preguntado a las chicas dónde nos conseguiríamos,para cambiarnos e ir disfrazadas, pero todas estaban ocupadas: Amy con la mudanza a la residencia de la universidad (ayudada por Zoisite), Lita estaba trabajando medio tiempo en una floristería (en contra de la petición de Neflyte, que le comentó que podía ayudarle económicamente) y Rei estaría en el templo cuidando a su abuelo. Al final concluimos que nos veríamos en la casa de Darién.

Así que… aquí estoy, en mi habitación esperando que sean las seis de la tarde para salir, mi disfraz es de gata _sexy_, tengo un vestido negro con falda amplia que llega 15 cm sobre mi rodilla, mis botas _sensuales _también negras, medias panty de malla, de accesorios un cintillo con las orejas de gata y una correa con una cola negra, había cambiado mi peinado de media cola por unos bucles y mi acostumbrado lazo rojo lo coloqué en mi cuello.

-Mina-dijo mi gato Artemis-Estás muy linda, eres una gata negra como Luna.

-Sí, Artemis-miré mi reflejo en el espejo-algo.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir a la fiesta?

-¿Vamos?-lo observé-quieres ir gatito

-Me aburro mucho encerrado en esta casa todos los días, Mina.

-Está bien, tienes razón, pero…-lo miré con malicia.

-¿Pero?

-Es una fiesta de disfraces, Artemis. Tienes que ponerte algo… adecuado.

Empecé a buscar en mi armario ese atuendo propio para la ocasión, ya había disfrazado a Artemis por diversión así que varios eran los trajes que tenía.

-A ver, ¿éste?-dije mientras mostraba uno de abejita.

-¡No, Mina! No seré el chiste del día.

-Pero es muy tierno… Bueno aquí está el de "Hello Kitty" es igual de blanco que tú.

-Ella es una gata, Mina… Tiene hasta un lazo rojo-dijo mi gato.

-Obviamente, yo lo sabía, pero quería ver tu reacción-dije acariciando a mi gatito, luego volví a sacar uno que sabría le encantaría- ¡El león blanco!

\- ¡SÍ!-dijo Artemis acercándose para que lo disfrazara, era sencillo una simple capucha de una melena blanca.

-Vamos, león-escuché el "furioso" maullido de mi gato.

-Mamá, voy a la fiesta donde Darién, me llevo a Artemis, Serena va a llevar Luna.

-Vale hija, no regreses tan tarde- respondió desde la cocina.

-No lo haré, mamá-respondí. _Las 6 a.m. es muy temprano_.

Caminamos una cuadra hasta la estación de autobús, por todas partes se veían a las personas disfrazadas, la mayoría niños. No tuve mayor inconveniente en llegar hasta la casa de Darién. Pensaba que por mi disfraz pasaría algo, un silbido por lo menos, pero tal vez no estoy tan sexy como imaginaba. Me recibió un señor mayor, que por el uniforme, debe ser el portero. _Que elegante este edificio_.

-Buenas noches, señorita. ¿A qué piso se dirige usted?

-Buenas, señor. Voy a donde el joven Chiba Darién, es nuevo en el edificio.

-Oh, ya veo-empezó a buscar en una lista- Aquí está, piso seis; apartamento "B". Bonito disfraz. El de su gato también.

-Muchas gracias-comenté mientras me dirigía a los ascensores.

-Por nada-escuché detrás de mí.

Marqué el botón, entré y oprimí el número 6 en el tablero y el aparato empezó a subir. Llegamos al piso. _¿Cuál era el apartamento?_ Artemis salió y muy confiado fue a la puerta de la derecha, donde colgaba una "B" entre muchas decoraciones de la fecha. Toqué decidida el timbre. _Espero me escuchen_. Volví a tocar y abrieron la puerta.

-Hola, pequeña- frente a mí estaba Kunzite-Hola, gatito-dijo viendo a Artemis. El cual le dirigió su típica mirada de pocos amigos, exclusiva para él.

-Hola, Kunzite. ¿Eres un gato o un perro?-tenía unas orejas más peludas que las mías en color gris, una camisa de vestir blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y un pantalón jean roto en las rodillas.

-Debería ser un hombre lobo, mira mis patas-pude observar unos zapatos tipo patas color gris. Tenían pelos en la parte del tobillo y uñas largas amarillentas. _Un poco asquerosas_.

-Encantador, Kunzite-dije mientras pasaba a su lado y veía la cola gris que tenía.

-Muchas gracias, gatita-dijo cerca de mi oído-¿Artemis es un león?

-Sí, ¿verdad que quedó hermoso?-dije mientras observaba un poco el interior del apartamento; si el anterior me parecía grande para un hombre soltero, éste era enorme. Entrando se veía un pequeño desnivel unos metros más adelante para acceder a una sala con un equipo de sonido (del cual provenía la música que ambientaba un poco el lugar), un bar y un espacio para bailar;a mano izquierda estaba la sala con un televisor, un sofá de tres asientos y dos individuales, todos blancos; a la derecha había una puerta (intuía que el baño), posteriormente la cocina y por último una puerta cerrada.

-Era lo más decente que consiguió Mina para mí-dijo Artemis en forma de defensa.

\- ¿Dónde están las chicas?-Pregunté entusiasmada. Kunzite me dedicó una sonrisa. _Me derrito._

-Además de Serena, está Rei y Amy, hace rato que no vemos a Darién y su novia-dijo calmado.

-Déjalos, tienen que estrenar la casa…-dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me imagino-dijo tocándose la cien-pero tengo que abrirle a los invitados y es incómodo... Bueno, todos estamos en la terraza-dijo señalando una puerta que había en la sala de la izquierda. Nos dirigimos para allá y efectivamente estaban mis amigas sentadas en un banco, hablando.

-Que sexy chicas-dije observándolas, Amy se sonrojó, llevaba puesto un corsé sin tiras color azul con una placa de policía guindando en su pecho izquierdo, una falda negra con un cinturón que se amarraba con unas esposas, unas medias pantys de mayas, tacones azules y sus accesorios son una corbata y un sombrero, ambos negros. Por su parte, Rei es una diablita, lleva un vestido rojo sin tiras ceñido hasta las caderas y luego abre en forma de tutu, con un lazo entre los pechos y tacones todo en color negro, los accesorios son un tridente y unos cachos, además se peinó con ondas suaves.

-Gracias, Mina-dijo Rei, guiñándome un ojo-Cuidado el lobo te come, gatita.

-¡Rei!-dije poniéndome incómoda, Kunzite seguía a mi lado.

-Mina, pero mira que hermosa estás-dijo Serena, la enfermera, su vestido es ceñido al cuerpo y tapaba lo justo y necesario, blanco con mangas cortas y un provocativo escote en forma de corazón que bajaba en una cinta roja, su accesorio era un sombrero blanco con un corazón rojo y dentro una cruz blanca, tenía su peinado típico.

-¡No! Debería ser sexy, como tú Serena.

-Pero Mina, yo estoy sexy por Jedite-comentó Rei-Amy para Zoisite, Serena, obviamente, para Darién… ¿y tú? Estás sexy para…

-Mí…-dije antes de que terminara la frase. Empezaron a reír. _Hasta Amy_.

-Mira, pero si Artemis es un león-comentó Amy mientras mi gato hacía aparición junto con Luna, que tenía un sombrero de bruja.

\- El león y la bruja-comenté-Falta el ropero.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-me ofreció Kunzite después del incómodo silencio después de mi comentario- Hay vodka, ron, whisky, vino… leche para Artemis-dijo dedicándole una mirada desafiante a mi gato. No pude evitar sonreír. _Cambiarían las épocas, pero su relación no lo hizo_.

-Yo no bebo-confesé.

-Puedo hacer algo suave para ti, gatita-dijo. Pero mi gato interrumpió.

-No bebe, te dijo ya.

-Vale, no te esponjes-dijo Kunzite calmadamente-Segura, ¿no quieres nada?

-No, Kunzite… Gracias-sonó el timbre y Kunzite se retiró.

-Serena, ¿dónde andabas?-preguntó Rei. _Como si no supiera_. Las tres observamos a mi amiga.

-Bueno chicas-empezó a decir la enfermera-es que… bueno… Darién, me mostró el apartamento…-mi amiga no continuó porque llegó el aludido, vistiendo su uniforme de trabajo.

-¡Darién!-lo regañé-que poco original, te disfrazaste de médico…

-Lo siento, Mina. Pero lo positivo es que combino con mi enfermera-dijo rodeando con su mano la cintura de mi amiga, la cual se puso roja.

-¡Hola, Mina!-me saludó Jedite al llegar a mi lado, su disfraz era una camisa manga corta blanca, un jean azul claro y una alas.

-Eres el ángel de la diablita-comenté. El afirmó y se acercó a mi amiga pelinegra para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Hola, chicos- Saludó Neflyte, con pantalones militares, una camiseta verde y una gorra estilo militar. Venía acompañado por Kunzite. Volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Voy yo, Kunzite. Gracias-comentó Darién dándole unas palmadas al aludido. Mientras, Serena nos indicó que podíamos ocupar los puestos en la mesa de la terraza. Como era de esperar, un lado estábamos todas las chicas y el otro los chicos, quedando Jedite y Rei juntos. Empezamos a charlar de forma amena, llegaron Lita y Zoisite, siendo la primera _obviamente se emparejó_ una militar _sexy _tenía una camisa manga larga con un escote en V hasta el inicio de sus senos, unos mini-short todo estilo camuflaje junto con una gorra y sus botines verdes; mientras que Zoisite _la pareja de la policía _era un preso, con una braga naranja que había abierto el cierre un poco y las esposas en una mano.

-Creo que hay parejitas-comenté, ya me estoy resignando a que las chicas caigan en las redes. Neflyte le pidió a Lita que se sentara a su lado, pero ella se excusó diciendo que iba a hablar con nosotras y se dispuso a mi lado.

-Serena, cuéntanos-empezó Rei, de forma confidencial-¿qué tal el apartamento de Darién?

-Chicas, si quieren les doy un tour por la casa-_Serena no cambia_.

-No, Serena-comenté yo, entre risas.

-Lo que dice Rei, es que si ya… "estrenaron" la casa- dijo en voz baja Lita.

-¡Ah, eso!-comentó Serena despreocupada-Sí, chicas-respondió en el mismo tono que usó Lita.

-Lo sabía-soltamos Rei y yo al mismo tiempo. _¿Los chicos también tendrán está conversación con Darién?_ Los observé: Jedite le lanzaba codazos a Zoisite y él parecía apenado, Neflyte no paraba de reír y Calder estaba calmado viendo lo que conversaban sus amigos, pero Darién a su lado parecía contento y despreocupado, tomando algo de su vaso.

-Esta es una de las pocas veces que he visto a Darién así-le comenté a las chicas, principalmente a Serena.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Amy desviando la mirada hacia ellos.

-No sé, solo lo había visto con ese comportamiento con Andrew, pero a él lo conoce desde hace tiempo, los chicos llevan tres meses aquí.

-Pienso-comentó Serena-que parte de su alma, la que está conectada con Endymion, ya conocía a los generales y le transmite sus sentimientos a Darién.

-Algo así te pasó con nosotras, Serena-comentó Amy a lo que mi amiga se quedó pensando.

-Creo…Chicos-llamó la atención mi amiga rubia-les tengo una sorpresa a todos.

-¿Rini?-salté yo, mientras observaba a un pálido Darién y a unos confundidos generales. Las chicas empezaron a gritar: qué, pero eres joven, Darién que hiciste…

-¡No, Mina!-dijo regañándome Serena-unos invitados muy especiales. Pero se les ha hecho tarde, ya llegaran-dijo despreocupada mientras se paraba y abrazaba a Darién.

-¡Mina!-dijo el doctor, después de salir de su asombro. Me paré a buscar a Artemis, debía tener hambre. Lo conseguí con Luna asomados en una ventana de la cocina contemplando las estrellas, así que decidí retirarme. _Ya me dirá cuando tenga hambre._ En ese momento tocaron el timbre y vi a Serena salir corriendo a abrir la puerta a sus invitados especiales.

**Hola! Tiempo sin publicar! Pero aquí traigo un mini-fic (serán dos o tres capítulos) la verdad este formaba parte de una historia larga que había pensado en 2013-2014; pero lo fui olvidando y debido a la fecha que acaba de pasar (y que conseguí en mi correo) aquí les dejo esta lectura.**

**Espero les guste, no olviden los Review, recuerden que los comentarios animan un montón y si hay críticas háganlas saber. Gracias.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Vaya que eran especiales, en la puerta se encontraban Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, los Tree Lights en persona y sin disfraces. _Creo que, en teoría, están disfrazados. _

-Bombón, me está dando un infarto-dijo agarrándose el pecho Seiya. _Tan coqueto. Ups. Creo que no le durará mucho_.

-Que gracioso, Seiya-dijo Serena-Igual aquí está Darién-señalando al recién llegado-él si es médico, de verdad.

-Sí, yo me encargo de ti-dijo, calmadamente, Darién. Decidí aparecer para cortar el momento de tensión.

-¡Chicos! Serena, ¿está era tu sorpresa?-mi amiga asintió-Que agradable-los saludé a todos con un beso y un abrazo.

-Estás muy linda-comentó el coqueto Seiya- ¿verdad, Yaten?

-Sí-comentó el ojiverdes.

-Pasen chicos, por favor-dijo Serena. Todos nos dirigimos a la terraza, donde los generales se pusieron de pie cuando los recién llegados entraron detrás de mí. _Que actitud más rara_. Luego de hacer las presentaciones necesarias y que saludaran a las chicas, todo volvió a su tranquilidad. Taiki y Yaten se sentaron junto a Amy, Lita, Neflyte y Zoisite; Rei y Jedite estaban en el banquito al lado de la puerta; Seiya estaba hablando con Serena y Darién. _Darién parece un perro vigilando su hueso_.

-¿De qué te ríes, gatita?-dijo Kunzite llegando a mi esquina donde yo fingía escuchar la conversación que tenían Taiki y Amy sobre tecnología.

-No me digas así… Pero-dije bajando la voz y volteándome hacia él-Me reía de Darién.

-¿Por qué?-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al mencionado.

-Porque está sobreprotegiendo a Serena de Seiya-comenté mientras le daba un sorbo a un vaso. _Está fuerte la bebida._

-Pero Darién tiene motivos para celar a Serena de ese tipo…-comentó demasiado seguro de lo que decía. _Tal vez Darién les comentó. Otro sorbito para pasar el rato_\- ¿quieres que te haga uno suave? Tu niñero no está.

-Artemis no es mi niñero-dije.

-No, pero igual no está. ¿Quieres un trago?

-Sí, uno igualito a este, por favor-dije mientras señalaba el que me estaba tomando.

-No, gatita. Se te subiría muy pronto y no queremos espectáculos-dijo mientras me tocaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice para luego retirarse. _Me derrito. Tal vez Kunzite no sea tan mala persona, las chicas le están dando oportunidades a los generales, yo debería hacer lo mismo_.

-¿Es tu novio?-preguntó Yaten mientras se sentaba en el puesto donde había estado Kunzite.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No sé, se parece un poco a mí-dijo Yaten _tan engreído_.

-¿Se parecen? Yo creo que él es un poco más alto que tú-dije con ironía-Tiene los ojos grises y tú verdes… lo único parecido es el cabello.

-No sé, Mina. Solo te preguntaba para saber de tu vida.

-No. No es mi novio, Kunzite y yo somos amigos.

-Qué raro-dijo pensativo-Pensaba que estando unidos en el pasado… su presente estaría igual, tus demás compañeras parecen ser fieles a mi idea.

-Amigas, Yaten. Pero ya ves que yo no quiero permanecer "atada" a mi pasado.

-En ese caso, Mina. Me gustaría salir contigo uno de estos días, mejor en la noche.

-Vale, Yaten. Me encantaría-dije alegre de conseguir una invitación a salir. En eso llegó Kunzite con mi bebida.

-Gracias, Kunzite-dije cuando me la entregó y le di un sorbo-¿Qué es?

-Vodka con jugo de naranja y granadina, es lo mismo que estoy tomando, pero mucho más suave-dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero si no voy a manejar-dije haciéndole un puchero.

-No, Mina-Kunzite le dedicó una mirada de poco amigos a Yaten _Peor que la mirada dedicada a Artemis_.

-Permiso-dijo Yaten-Creo q mi presencia no es deseada, te aviso entonces Mina.

-¿Seguro? No molestas, Yaten.

-Tu amigo no piensa lo mismo, igual después hablamos-dijo para finalmente retirarse.

-¿Qué quería el niñato?-preguntó Kunzite mientras se sentaba en la silla ocupada anteriormente por Yaten.

-Nada-comenté mientras tomaba un sorbo del trago-Me invitó a salir.

-Mina, cuídate de ese niñato.

-No es un niñato, Kunzite- _¿Defendí a Yaten?_

-No, es un "niñata". ¿Al final es hombre o mujer?-preguntó con toda la malicia del mundo.

-No lo sé, ¿quieres que lo averigüe?-sus ojos se abrieron-Eso pensé-me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a donde estaban Seiya y la pareja de príncipes.

-¡Mina!-dijo alegre Seiya. _Pensará que soy su salvavidas_-¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro, Seiya-nos dirigimos a la pista en la sala a desnivel, donde ya bailaban Rei con Jedite (sin alas) y Lita con Neflyte- Cuéntame, Mina, ¿gigantón es tu novio?

-Kunzite no es un gigantón y no es mi novio, Seiya-comenté mientras bailaba.

-Sí es alto… Entonces Yaten tiene chance todavía-observaba algo detrás de mí- Tu "no novio" nos está observando desde la ventana, cambiaré las posiciones e intenta sonreír para que lo veas.

-Seiya que complicado-dije mientras empezaba a reírme.

-No, mira lo estás haciendo-en ese momento pude observar a Kunzite, ahora acompañado de Darién, quienes nos observaban bailar-Él parece embobado por ti, Mina.

-Pero ¿cómo sé que ese sentimiento no es de Kunzite por Venus? ¿Realmente él desea estar conmigo o es algo pasajero? ¿Me volverá a hacer daño? Son demasiadas dudas, Seiya.

-Pero nadie podrá responderlas, solo él sabe algunas y las demás te lo dirá el futuro.

-¿No deberías estar del lado de tu hermano?-pregunté al tiempo que terminaba la canción y pasaba a una más lenta.

-Deberíamos dejar de bailar esta, no creo que a ellos les agrade la idea-dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Tienes razón-dije mientras empezábamos a subir los tres escalones, fui interceptada.

-¿Quieres bailar, gatita?-dijo mientras extendía su mano.

-¿No te importa que te deje con el lobo, gatita?-dijo Seiya, un poco burlón al utilizar el sobrenombre.

-Tranquilo, no me pasará nada-Seiya se retiró y volví a bajar los tres escalones, a diferencia de Seiya que con los tacones era más alta que él, con Calder apenas llegaba a su pecho.

-Estás muy linda, pequeña-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi cintura y con la otra sostenía mi mano izquierda.

-Pero yo no quería ser linda, quiero ser sexy-le comenté coquetamente.

-Entonces estás sexy, gatita-dijo cerca de mi oído-No sé bailar muy bien, me cuesta coordinarme-_Con tanto cuerpo a mí también me costaría_.

-Tranquilo, solo evita que me caiga con estos rascacielos y yo soy feliz-empezamos a bailar, no era mal bailarín solo que sus movimientos se limitaban a lo mínimo.

-Mina, no sé si te has dado cuenta…-empezó a decir nervioso-… pero me gustas y mucho…

-Kunzite , por favor, no es momento…-dije yo, _seguro el alcohol habla por él_.

-Mina eres hermosa, simpática, conversadora, alegre, eres más de lo que un hombre podría soñar tener junto a él, pequeña.

-Kunzite, gracias. Tú también eres guapo, tranquilo, buena… no… excelente persona-dije sinceramente-pero tengo muchas dudas sobre nosotros… siento que la unión sería más por... nuestro pasado

-Mina, no… te lo juro… yo puedo diferenciar cuando Kunzite del pasado interviene en mis sentimientos, tú también lo notas con Venus…

-No quiero hablar más sobre esto…-dije separándome de él.

-Vale, pequeña-dijo resignado. Empecé a caminar a la terraza y él me ofreció su brazo-No quiero que te caigas de los rascacielos.

-Gracias y disculpa-el negó con la cabeza.

**¡Espero les guste!**

**En la versión larga del fic que nunca terminé Kunzite actual se llamaba Calder (Así que si notan el nombre que se ha colado, ya entienden por qué)**


End file.
